<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming Down by Gloopy_Vertebrae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828813">Coming Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloopy_Vertebrae/pseuds/Gloopy_Vertebrae'>Gloopy_Vertebrae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rick and Morty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunk Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), M/M, Mentions of violence/character death but it's pretty vague, Rick Being an Asshole, Shower Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloopy_Vertebrae/pseuds/Gloopy_Vertebrae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After 14 months with no word. Ezra can't help but remembering Rick and how it used to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Don't spill the coffee, boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an alternative timeline where Rick became a teacher at Ezra's highschool, teaching advanced anatomy, biology, and chemistry before he left. The story starts 14 months after he disappeared, anything in italics is a flashback.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you think you're in love with someone being away from them is so much worse than if you were actually in love with them.</p><p>The first few months after He left had been the worst. Ezra would sit in his bed every night and stare at the floor. It was like his life force had been ripped away from him. He only ate when his mom brought food to his room. He was a mess, but what did he expect? Did he really think that someone like Rick would stay?  He would sit and remember their time spent together. All the intimate touches and quiet kisses around the back of the house. To the loud pants and groans emitted from both of them when Rick came inside him. The quiet evenings spent in Ezra's apartment high on God knows what kind of alien drugs while his mom was out, only to stumble to shove Rick through the balcony window as they heard Tiffany unlocking the door</p><p>She always got the key stuck- Ezra thought. No matter how many times he had shown her how, she always got the key stuck. Sort of a good thing, he guessed, not like it mattered anymore. She had caught them once, it had been late late at night and Rick had his mouth right to Ezra's ear, growling filthy things to him. Neither of them had heard the door open and when the kitchen light turned on and Tiffany saw her son named sitting in the counter with a much much older man between his legs. </p><p>
  <i>The click of the door went unheard by Rick and Ezra both as Ezra's mom sighed, setting her bag on the couch and moving towards the kitchen. As soon as the light flicked on with a click, they were bathed in harsh white light and their own shame. "What. The. Fuck?" Had been the only words uttered by Tiffany. Rick rolled his eyes as Ezra moved to grab his trousers and cover himself. </i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p><i>"Mom, I-I-I promise, it's not what it looks like,." He stuttered, jumping into his jeans and moving towards his mother. She took a step back every time he got closer. Before either of them could blink, Rick was in between them, pulling a funny looking gun from his coat and aiming it at Tiffany's face. He pulled the trigger and a blinding light filled the room as Tiffany looked past the both of them with a blank stare.</i> </p><p>
  <i>"Who are you?" She flicked her gaze from Ezra to Rick, searching for an answer in either of their faces. Just as Rick opened his mouth to speak.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"My anatomy teacher. H-he came to give me some work I missed when I was sick." Ezra knew his mother could almost always tell when he was lying, she eyed him suspiciously and turned her gaze to Rick. He gave her a scowl and moved past them, into the living room. Picking up a stack of papers and dropping them back on the coffee table.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Due Tomorrow, Welks." With that, Rick turned on his heels, slamming the apartment door behind him. Realizing he didn't have a shirt on, Ezra blushed and let his mother down the hall to her bedroom. Away from the scene of his shirt tossed haphazardly onto the stove and his boxers lay on the ground where he had been standing.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Caught me in the middle of a shower, didn't have time to put a shirt on." His explanation was lazy, but from his experience over explaining can get suspicious.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Tiffany nodded at her son and smiled. "I'm glad to see you feeling better honey. I was afraid you'd be in bed for another week." She kissed his cheek and shut the door to her room. Ezra sighed and wandered back into the kitchen to collect his clothing. As he picked up his underwear, his phone buzzed noisily on the countertop.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>1 unread text message from: Ricky Sandwich</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>R: close call, but I'm sort of tempted to keep that memory.</b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ezra groaned and typed back</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>E: You are a disgusting dirty old man, you know that.</b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>R: I'm so glad you noticed. Now, actually do your homework, because I do expect it by tomorrow's block period.</b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>E: What a generous teacher. Such a great educator.</b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>With that, Ezra clicked his phone screen off and left the kitchen, picking up the stack of papers from the coffee table and retiring to his room. He did the homework that night. Rick, of course, was unimpressed and fucked him raw anyway.</i>
</p><p>Ezra shook his head and pushed himself off of his bed, he need a fucking shower. It had been about a week since his last shower, between making sure his mom didn't overdose again, and tutoring a kid 3 grades below him, keeping up with school work, and making it to work on time, he rarely had time to shower, or much else for that matter. When he stepped under the stream of water he sighed. As he touched his hand to the shower wall he felt his chest tightened as he dove into another unwanted memory.</p><p>
  <i>The slapping of skin on skin and Rick's grunts filled the bathroom, as they let the water fall down their naked forms. Ezra was bent at the waist, bracing himself with one hand on the wall and the other pumped his own cock as Rick filled his ass. Slow, laguid thrusts had Ezra gasping for air in the steamy room. The water felt cold compared to their warm skin, despite the hot water knob being turned all the way up. Ricks hips sped up as he cursed under his breath. His grip on Ezra's hips tightened, squeezing the soft flesh there as he buried his cock deep in his ass. Ezra shivered as he felt Rick's cum cover his insides, he pumped his cock a few more times and with a whine, blew his load all over the shower wall. Rick pulled out and let out a deep chuckle. He grabbed Ezra's chest and pulled him upwards, turning his head to kiss him roughly. He reached out of the shower curtain to grab his watch, glancing at it. </i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I've got to g~euuurp~ go, but I'll be back later when your mom is still asleep for round two baby." He lifted Ezra's chin with his thumb and forefinger, biting the younger boys lip hard before stepping out of the shower. Ezra leaned backwards to rest his head against the cold wall as his chest heaved. He took to cleaning himself and the wall immediately and stepped out into the now cold room. He stepped into his sweatpants and tousled his own damp hair a bit. Pulling the skin right under his eyes down and groaning. The circles under his eyes were prominent and he was flushed, as if he had some disease. And maybe he did. What kind of 16 year old found cranky 70 year old men sexy. Obviously not ones who retained their sanity.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Rick climbs in through the window later that night and fucks him slow. Leaving bruises anywhere his mouth could reach. Whispering harshly to the boy. " You. Are. Mine." Punctuating his words with a slow agonizing thrust of his hips. Pulling out almost all the way only to sink back into the warmth of Ezra. He left that morning early, leaving Ezra untouched and marked with bruises. Definitely drunk off his ass, muttering to himself about some nonsense or other.</i>
</p><p>Ezra quickly shook his head and pushed the heels of his palms to his eyes, rubbing back and forth until he saw the dreaded spots in his vision. He quickly massaged his body wash into himself. Washing away the stress from this week's work. He stepped out much later than he would have liked, stepping into his room as quickly as possible. The tight feeling in his chest lingered as he looked around the room at all the things that reminded him of Rick. What was up with him today? He never had flashbacks like this. He was normally able to push them away long enough to get ready for school and then for bed.</p><p>Walking down the hall, as he passed his mom's room, he heard her talking to herself again. </p><p>"Man with blue hair, very old. Who was he?"</p><p>Her voice was muffled but, Ezra picked it up. Something was happening. She shouldn't be remembering something that happened a year and a half ago that was erased from her memory. Could her medications be counteracting the affects of Rick's technology? Ezra quickly pushed that thought away. No. Ricks technology was far too advance for simple pharmacy drugs to screw with it. Maybe she had seen him a different time, and never said anything. Ezra quickly moved away from the door and to the kitchen, grabbing his coffee from the fridge, he left the apartment. Off to class.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. not a chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello nice to see you here. I'm a bit saddened to say that i most likely will not be updating this anymore, I've lost pretty much all motivation for it. If I end up writing for it, I will try and update. working on some new stuff soon. See ya</p><p>-gloop </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was sort of a prelude. To build up story for the actual first chapter. Updates will be slow.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>